


Water and Wolves

by Bopie98



Category: GARO (TV), GARO Makai Senki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopie98/pseuds/Bopie98
Summary: Tsubasa and Rei have been asked to eradicate a Horror together.





	

Rei and Tsubasa walked side by side, their weapons out and ready for anything. The park was quiet at night. Their silent breathing was only noticeable by the fog that appeared when their warm breath met the cold air. Their steps were just as silent. They had worked together before, so they did not oppose when the mission required them to again. The Horror they were hunting for was a special one that existed in water as water. It was hard to catch and even harder to kill. They reached the fountain and stood just out of sight, Rei circling around to stand on the other side. Rei’s twin blades gleamed in the moonlight as he leaned ever so slightly to peak into the water. They were told the park was the preferred spot for this Horror, probably because it was easy for it to acquire it’s preferred meal. Human children.

Rei could see the glimmer of coins at the bottom of the fountain as well as a shadow. He looked up and nodded at Tsubasa ever so slightly before repositioning one of his blades in his hand. The shadow was moving quickly in the water as Rei dove his sword into the water, directly in front of the shadow’s path. At first there was a loud shriek and then laughing. Rei felt something grab his sword and pull, causing him to lose his balance. Tsubasa ran over to Rei and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back before he could fall into the fountain. They both fell backwards, Rei landing on top of Tsubasa, as the laughing grew louder. Suddenly the water began to twist into what looked like a cyclone and at the top was the shape of a woman.

“I was wondering when another Makai Knight would attempt to take my life again. I’m just surprised they sent two at once,” the Horror chuckled. For having a female form, it’s voice was masculine. Tsubasa pushed Rei off of him and stood up quickly, his spear at the ready. Rei stood as well, having only one blade now since his other one fell into the fountain.

“I’m glad we can still surprise you,” Rei said casually. Tsubasa glanced at Rei, his eyes filled with the lust for battle. Tsubasa charged first, thrusting his spear towards the human looking part of the water cyclone. The Horror simply dodged it and laughed. Raising a hand, it brought some of the water from the bottom of the fountain and froze it, turning it into small ice daggers. With only a small movement the icicles flew towards the knights. Tsubasa quickly summoned his armor and took many head on with no effect, but Rei was forced to cut down many, only missing the ones that cut through the sleeve of his jacket and the skin of his cheek. He needed his other blade. Tsubasa jumped into the air and slashed at the Horror again. The hit managed to connect, but the Horror just reformed itself. Rei ran to the fountain while Tsubasa continued to attempt to deal damage to the Horror. If it wasn’t paying attention, perhaps Rei could retrieve his blade from the fountain.

“Don’t!” Tsubasa yelled just as Rei was about to reach into the fountain. He hesitated, his hand just above the water. The Horror rose its hand once again, capturing Rei’s arm in water. Tsubasa was ran to catch him, but he was too slow. Rei was pulled into the fountain and forced beneath the water’s surface. According to reports, once in the water, the Horror had complete control. Tsubasa returned his attention to the Horror, hoping his could defeat it before Rei drowned. His attacks continued to fail and as precious seconds went by he became more and more desperate, his attacks becoming faster and more frantic. He was unaware that Rei had achieved his goal in obtaining his second blade and was now summoning his armor. The Horror shrieked as he broke from the fountain, his armor shining in the moonlight.

“Sorry, did I worry you?” Rei asked playfully, still watching the Horror.

“No. Now please refrain from doing something stupid from now on,” Tsubasa replied.

“He’s right Zero. Don’t do anything reckless with this one,” Silva chimed in.

“Fair enough.” They were about to attack when the Horror looked toward the horizon. Dawn was just about to break.

“That’s enough play for tonight,” it said with a laugh. Tsubasa growled and charged again, thrusting his spear into the heart of the cyclone, but his attack hit just as the water was falling. Just as soon as it had appeared, the Horror disappeared from sight. The shadow on the water was gone. Tsubasa and Rei released their armor and Tsubasa walked off looking severely displeased.

“I can understand why so many knights failed to kill that one,” Rei observed keeping pace with Tsubasa. Tsubasa just snorted and looked at Rei. He was soaking wet and although he was doing well to hide that he was cold, Tsubasa could still see he was shivering slightly. The cut on his cheek was deeper than he had thought as it was still bleeding a decent amount. Without saying anything, Tsubasa headed toward their temporary living space. Rei occasionally wiped some of the blood off his cheek with his sleeve on the way when it began dripping onto his neck.

“Get yourself cleaned up,” Tsubasa said as soon as they walked in. Rei rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and soaked it in warm water. He proceeded to wipe the blood from his face, neck, and sleeve and grabbed a bandage. He applied ointment and the bandage on the wound before it had a chance to bleed more. He sighed and walked to his room, noticing Tsubasa was already in his room and probably asleep. Tsubasa was a very simple person. Rei closed the door behind him and began stripping off his wet clothing. When he was wearing nothing but his boxers, he examined his body in the mirror.

“Zero…” Silva began, but was at a loss for words. Bruises littered Rei’s body, the worst centered around his chest, back, shins, and elbows.

“You must have felt it too. When I entered the fountain,” Rei said. His expression was no longer as playful as it usually was when he was in public. Instead it was completely serious. Breathing was painful enough, but the Horror made sure to make fighting near impossible by targeting his arm movements and his ability to stand. He limped over to the bed and carefully sat on it. Though there were four places the Horror focused on, he was still bruised lightly in other places. He fell back, wincing as he did, and pulled the blanket around him. The room was warmer than it had originally been, for which Rei was grateful. When he closed his eyes he was asleep instantly.

“That Zero character sure is a handful,” Goruba scoffed. Tsubasa was sitting on the edge of the bed, his jacket hanging up in the corner.

“But he’s good. I’ve seen him in action,” Tsubasa replied. He was mostly lost in his thoughts attempting to form a plan on how to defeat this Horror. It was not going to be a simple task, but he knew that going in. But how does one defeat something made of water? He weaved his fingers together and lifted them up to his lips. It had to have a weak spot, every Horror does. This one has lived so long because it’s harder to find than most. He also knew it wouldn’t be around the fountain much now that it knows he and Zero were there, so where would it strike next? Tsubasa rubbed a hand through his hair and laid back. Rest would do his body and his mind good. He stared at the ceiling, one arm behind his head the other on his chest. He missed home and even missed Rin. But he had orders and orders always came first. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
